A growing variety of online applications are enabling users to perform an increasing number of tasks online. For example, consumers often shop online for a wide variety of products and services and may conduct searches for information, such as pricing information, for items. Users may take a variety of paths in the workflow between initially accessing an application, such as an electronic commerce application, and successfully completing a task, such as purchasing a desired item. Some users quickly find a path through a web-based workflow to complete their task and achieve their goal, while other users may take an indirect path to achieving their goal, may be forced to backtrack or start over or, in some cases, may simply abort a task before achieving their goal. For example, some consumers searching for a product and/or service may quickly find what they are seeking for and execute a transaction, while other consumers abort a shopping experience before making a purchase.
Consumers of products and services may generally include individuals, retail consumers, distributors, small business owners, business representatives, corporate representatives, non-profit organizations, and any other consumer of a product and/or service. The providers of the products and services may offer to provide the product and/or service to the consumer. The providers may include individuals, retailers, wholesalers, distributors, manufacturers, service providers, small business owners, independent dealers, and the like.